Season of the Brave
by Jian Solaris
Summary: Rewrite of Season 4. Emma thought her days of being the savior were over, but a new curse is brewing. It's up to Emma, and a very spirited young princess, to break the beastly curse before everyone in Storybrook becomes a monster.


Season of the Brave

Summary: Rewrite of Season 4. Emma thought her days of being the savior were over, until she realized that she brought a new curse with her. It's up to Emma, and a very spirited young princess, to break the beastly curse, before everyone in Storybrook becomes a monster.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own "Once Upon A Time." All rights belong to ABC and Katsis and Horowitz.

Prologue

The joy of a family reuniting was mixed with the cacophonic sound of a heart breaking. People in the diner watched as Robin reunited with his lost wife Marian, but it was Emma, her chest tight with dread, who saw Regina's face lose all its brightness. Her once serene smile morphed into a look of bitter loss and resentment as she turned to Emma. ''You,'' she whispered, ''you did this.''

''I just wanted to save her life.'' Emma replied weekly. Robin happily left the diner with his family, taking the last of Regina's happiness with him. With him gone, all that was left for Regina was to shift her newfound sadness onto Emma. ''You're just like your mother, never thinking of consequences.''

''I didn't know.'' Emma replied quickly.

Regina scoffed. ''Of course you didn't.'' Words failed Emma. She could save a town from a curse, fight witches and evil sorcerers, but she could never bring back the happiness she stole from Regina. Before she turned away, Regina said, ''Well you just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back.''

Regina fled the diner, breathing quickly in hopes of holding back her despair. Emma chased after her, trying to apologize, but Regina snapped at her once more before leaving Emma all alone, and completely unaware that another misery was beginning to unfold elsewhere.

Far in the outskirts of Storybrook, stood a lonely, old barn. Gone were the wicked witch that had used the barn for her evil spell and, in the barn, everything was quiet. The circles on the floor that the witch had carved to use for her spell lay forgotten. Yet something new stood in the barn, despite the fact that no one had been there for hours, not since Emma and Hook reappeared there. It was an urn that lay on its side. Slowly, the top of the urn twisted and fell onto the floor. Blue liquid oozed from the urn's opening, until a puddle completely covered the circles in the dirt. Then the liquid began to rise, twisting and bending into a shape. The liquid solidified and faded, revealing a person.

She was not tall, nor was she young. She brought her wrinkled, dry hand up and snapped her fingers. The urn she had come from turned into dust. In front of her stood the barn's large entrance, and the forest beyond. With a small chuckle, she walked with the ease of a much younger woman out of the barn.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Ursa Major<p>

The smell of the forest was heavenly. The crisp, chilly feeling of the morning air filled Robin's lungs as he sat on a log at the merry men's camp, watching his son play with his mother. Roland chased after Marian happily, tugging on her dress when he caught her. Marian, in turn, would pick the boy up, hold him over her head and spin him in circles. Robin smiled as Roland laughed, but he only half smiled as other thoughts intruded into his mind. Once Roland's feet touched the floor, he turned to Robin, running up to his father with excitement still dancing his eyes.

''Papa,'' he put his hands on Robin's knees, ''can we go see Regina later?''

And with that, Robin's half smile became a full on frown. He looked at Marian. She stood with her eyes on Roland, but her grin had been replaced with confusion and nervousness. Yet, before Robin could come up with an excuse to give his son, a roar came from within the forest. Though the sound was faded, it didn't stop Marian from picking up Roland in fright. Seconds later, the merry men rose from their sleeping mats, and picked up their weapons. Robin fingered his crossbow, pointing it before him as he looked between the trees in the distance.

There was another roar. Little John came to Robin's side, holding his wooden staff in front of him. The sound of crunching foliage grew louder as a shadow moved within the trees. Robin ordered Marian to run with Roland and she wasted no time to flee. As Roland's yells for his father faded into the distance, the shadow loomed closer. A bushes shook as the creature moved through it. At the edge of the clearing, between the leaves, appeared a nose. Little John whispered to Robin. ''It looks like it's a bear. Do we still have that pepper stuff the Sheriff gave us?''

''In my tent.'' Robin said. John gestured to one of the merry men with his hands. With a nod, their comrade moved toward the tent just as the bear began to advance. Robin gripped his crossbow harder, lining his eye up with the aiming lens, his line of sight directly on the bear's nose. Through the lens, he saw the bear move its massive body into view. He gestured with two fingers, signaling his men to step back. The snout was oddly long for a black bear. There was a thump as the bear's paws hit the floor. The vibration traveled through the ground, and Robin felt his legs tremble because of it. The men behind him let out a nervous breath. Robin turned his head to look at his them only to see their eyes and mouths open wide.

When Robin turned to look back at the bear, he knew why his men were afraid. The creature had moved out from the bush and stood on its hind legs. Fifteen feet tall, its red eye surveyed its prey. Its thick furry hide was full of scars, arrows and broken swords stood out from its back. Four, long, black claws rose up into the air before the great paw fell forward, swiping the space between itself and Robin.

Robin only had seconds to jump backward away from the bear and fire an arrow directly into the creature's neck. He might was well have thrown a pebble against a wall, for the bear was then on all fours, charging forward with its crooked, drooling jaw wide as it got closer to Robin.

''Run!'' Someone yelled. The men scattered, running in any direction away from the beast. The bear howled as it chased whatever was unfortunate to be closest to it, trampling down one unlucky man under its paw as it pulled its head back to take a huge bite. Robin yelled for his comrade, aiming another arrow, at the bear's only eye.

An arrow was shot, but not from Robin's crossbow. The arrow hit the bear square in the ear. The beast threw its head back, just as another arrow hit its paw. Another hit the bear's chest, the next was in its side, and the next was on its back. The bear roared, looking this way and that for its attacker, but the arrows didn't stop.

Robin covered his nose as an acrid scent filled the air. The Bear rolled on the floor, snarling at the smell, a few arrows breaking off its body. Then it rolled back on its hind legs and fled back into the forest. Robin breathed a sigh of relief before running to his fallen comrade. As he and his men helped the man up to a sitting position, he felt something round under his hand. It was the arrow that had snapped off the bear. Robin frowned as he inspected it. It did not look like an arrow that he and his men carried. In fact, it resembled some of the arrows he had back at the enchanted forest, and it smelled foul. The arrow looked as though it were hand carved, with actual feathers at its end, not the synthetic ones that his arrows had. Robin wrapped the arrow in a handkerchief and pocketed it, deciding it was best to help his men relocate their camp before questioning where it came from.

* * *

><p>Emma sipped her coffee without actually tasting it. She sat at the Sheriff's office, looking through random paperwork. ''Careful love,'' came Hook's smooth voice as he walked into the office. He pointed at her coffee mug. ''That's your second swig. Don't want to get full on that this early in the morning.''<p>

Emma shook her head, half smiling. ''Unlike you, not all of us drink rum morning, noon and night. I highly doubt I'll get drunk on coffee.'' She looked back at her paperwork, trying to fill her mind with the monotony of helping Storybrook citizens with complaints of noise, parking tickets, and the occasional evil witch or dark, magical curse. ''Alright.'' Hook's huffy tone made Emma glance up from her coffee, just in time to see him twirl a chair around so that he could sit in it. ''Wait ails you love?''

''Excuse me?''

''You've been looking at those papers like they're the most interesting thing in the world. And I know you, Swan. You prefer action, not reading. What's wrong?''

Emma rolled her eyes. ''What? I have a lot of paperwork that's pilling up, that's all.''

Hook leaned forward on her desk, taking a piece of paper. ''So I suppose Marco's complaint about noisy neighbors must really be important to you then?''

Emma snatched the paper out of his hand. ''All right pirate, you win. I'm trying to distract myself.''

She would have felt annoyed at his smug yet charming smile if her cell phone didn't begin ringing at that moment. ''Hello?''

David's answered. ''Emma, sorry to bother you so early.''

''Don't worry about it. Did you need something?''

''Well, I got a complaint from a shopkeeper about a robbery this morning. I'd go there myself but-'' He was interrupted by the sound of a screaming baby. Quickly after came the muffled sounds of Mary Margret trying to calm the child down. ''I have a bit of a crisis here, and I'm going to be late to the office. Would you please go for me?''

''Sure.'' Emma grabbed a notepad from her desk, ahd hastily wrote down the address her father relayed to her over the phone. She wished him luck with soothing her little brother and quickly stood, leaving her half empty coffee mug on the table. Hook quickly ran after her as she grabbed her red jacket and left the building.

''Hold on a moment Swan.''

''I've got a robbery to investigate,'' Emma said without turning, ''so talk on the way there.''

Hook caught up to her, walking at her side. ''Changing the subject eh?''

''What subject?''

Hook had no problem keeping up with her brisk pace as he walked backwards in front of her to keep her attention on him. ''I bet you were wishing for a call like that, to get your mind off your guilt.''

Emma stopped walking. ''Guilt?''

''For reuniting Robin Hood with his long lost wife.''

''Why would I feel guilty for that? Isn't that a good thing?''

''Well, normally it would be if a certain someone wasn't hurt because of it.''

''What do you expect me to say, Hook? I didn't want to leave Marian in the past to die.'' Emma signed. ''It's not like I deliberately brought her back to break Robin and Regina up.''

Hook put his hand on her shoulder. ''But it doesn't change the fact that it happened. What's done is done Swan.''

''Yeah, well, tell that to Regina.'' She bumped his shoulder as she moved past him.

Hook fell into step next to her again, shrugging. ''Can't say I didn't warn you love.''

Emma tried ignoring him as they walked to the address on her notepad. Still the nagging feeling he inspired didn't go away. It was the strangest instance of cognitive dissonance she had ever felt. If she had left Marian in the past, then the future might have changed drastically because Marian was supposed to have died. Yet Emma couldn't bring herself to justify leaving Marian in the dungeon to be executed the next day. Never had Emma thought that saving a life could come with such an unsolvable problem. Regina had locked herself up in her large house that night, and refused anyone who came, even her son. Henry was really sad that Regina and Robin weren't together anymore, but even he couldn't think of a single thing to lift his mother's spirits. It didn't help that Emma was the cause of her son's new worry either. Emma rubbed her forehead, wishing that just once, things could be normal. Hopefully investigating a robbery would erase the thoughts in her mind.

As she turned the corner and found the shop, ''Malcolm's Hardware,'' she noticed the first telltale sighs of a robbery. The display window of the shop was broken. Perhaps someone had thrown a brick through it. ''Well, it seems as though our thief was quit desperate to get in.'' Hook said.

''You think?'' Emma pushed the door open, hearing the jingle of a bell as she made her way inside. ''Mr. Malcolm?''

An old, balding man moved from behind a shelf, holding a broom. ''Ah, Sheriff. Glad you made it.''

''What happened here?'' Emma made her way into the store. Her boots crunched on shards of class. ''Sorry,'' Malcolm said, ''I hadn't finished cleaning yet.''

''Was anything stolen?'' Emma moved out of the way so that Malcolm could sweep.

''Well,'' the old man began. ''At first I thought that there was nothing stolen, until I smelled it.''

''Smelled what?''

Hook answered Emma's question. ''Bloody hell.'' He was holding his nose. He had moved through the store and stood at the far corner of the square room. ''That's foul.'' He said.

Emma moved toward him and found herself covering her own nose. ''Dear god.'' She whined.

''I'm sorry, Sheriff. I figured glass was more harmful then ammonia.'' Malcolm said as he came to stand by them. On the floor there were several towels, which were soaking up the ammonia solution that was spilled onto the floor. The vinegar like scent was so strong, it made Emma's eyes water.

''That's what they stole? Ammonia?'' Emma said as she covered her nose with her jacket.

''I'm afraid so. A few bottles of it in fact. That's all that was taken. The cash register was completely untouched.''

''Who on earth would want so much of that?'' Hook said as he moved away from the smell.

''Well maybe someone's just a really big clean freak.'' Emma said. ''Are you sure that there was nothing else missing, Mr. Malcolm?''

Before Malcolm could answer, they were interrupted by the crunching sound of an apple being bitten into. Emma turned to Hook, raising her eyebrows as he chewed. ''Ah!'' Malcolm pointed at Hook.

''Sorry, Mr. Malcolm, he's new the whole detective thing.''

''No, no that's fine.'' Malcolm waved a hand. ''It's just, I just realized that something else was amiss when I came to the shop.'' He pointed to the apple in Hook's hand. ''I keep those apples in front of my store window, and I offer them to customers.''

Emma caught on. ''If the window was broken why aren't the apples on the floor?'' She turned to walk back to the window, only to realize that there was a basket full of apples placed on the register's table. ''Did you move them Mr. Malcolm?''

''No.'' The storeowner replied. ''I barely noticed it. I was too busy cleaning up the mess.''

Emma picked up a few apples and then paused. She turned a red delicious over so that the side of apple was visible to Malcolm and Hook. ''Looks like someone took a bite out of it and put it back in the basket.''

''So our thief likes apples and that smelly stuff? Quite an odd combination, wouldn't you say lass?''

Emma nodded, turning over the facts in her mind. Who would break into a store simply to steal ammonia, ignore the cash register, make a mess, take a bit out of an apple in the display window and leave? After she combed the store for more clues and found nothing, she set up yellow tape around the broken window, advised Mr. Malcolm to lock his items and register up in the back room, and promised to send over someone to fix his broken window. Once she was back on the streets of Storybrook, trying to come up with reasons as to why someone would want to break into a hardware store, and coming up with nothing other then the idea that it was a very strange prank, someone called her name.

''Sheriff Swan!''

Emma had made it to the library by that time. The clock tower above revealed that barely an hour had passed before another problem made itself known. ''What's going on now?''

''Why not ask the band of thieves coming toward us, love?'' Hook gestured with his metal hand at the men running toward them from across the street. Emma bit her lip as she spotted Robin rushing toward her. Yet, when she noticed his disheveled appearance, she pushed the sudden twinge of guilt aside and walked to meet him in the middle of the street.

''What's going on?''

''We were attacked.'' Robin said.

Emma wanted to make a comment about they were almost always attacked, but instead she sucked in her breathe and said calmly, ''Who attacked you?''

''It wasn't a who, Sheriff.'' Little John answered. ''But a what.''

''A bear.'' Robin said.

Emma raised her eyebrows. ''With all due respect Robin, you live in the forest and this is Maine. It's only natural to run into wild animals. I think it's about time you find places to stay in town.''

''This was no ordinary beast.'' Robin said.

''Well, first a robbery, and now a bear attack. This is turning out to be quite the lively morning.'' Hook said.

Robin was momentary distracted. ''A robbery?''

''Someone broke into a shop and stole nothing but smelly potion.''

''You don't say. Was the smell extremely fowl?''

''You could say that.''

''Well, then.'' Robin turned to Emma, ''Seems as though my incident may have something in common with yours.'' He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and opened it. ''Take a sniff of that.''

Emma looked into his hand. ''A broken arrow? Seriously?''

''Humor me, Sheriff.''

Emma took a whiff, and sure enough, the faint smell of ammonia came from the arrow. ''So, did one of your men break into the shop, Robin?'' She crossed her arms.

''I only steal from the rich. Besides, we were all the forest this morning. And, this arrow did not come from any of my men.''

Emma put her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. Something was amiss; she could sense it. She turned to Robin, asking him to explain his bear attack in detail, and, as he relayed his story, Emma began to suspect that the robbery that morning was far from a normal crime, if the connections that Robin's story implied were true. ''So much for a day as a regular sheriff.'' Emma sighed.

* * *

><p>Henry had to question why he had to go to school shortly after the wicked witch was defeated, but managed to console himself as he walked into Granny's diner, intent on ordering himself a nice cup of hot chocolate before he rushed to class. At least, that was his intent, until he saw that Regina was sitting at the counter. She was leaning forward on the table, with her forehead in her palm and her other hand wrapped around a glass of golden liquid, which, Henry guessed, was alcohol. Thinking this was his best chance to speak with her, he walked up behind his mother, and, without tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention, said, ''It's a bit early for that isn't is?''<p>

Regina sat up straight and turned around. She smiled at him and motioned to the seat next to her. ''And a good morning to you too. Shouldn't you be on your way to school?''

''I'm a little early.'' Henry said as he sat in the diner and motioned to Ruby, the waitress. Ruby put a mug of steaming hot chocolate, with cinnamon, in front of Henry. She winked before she turned away to refill another customer's coffee. Henry wrapped his cold hands around the mug and turned to Regina. ''What's wrong?''

Regina took a sip from her glass. ''Nothing sweetheart, I just have a lot on my mind.''

''Like Robin?'' Henry said as he too took a sip of his hot coco. Regina softly slapped him in his upper arm. ''You're getting a little too smart these days.'' She said, and, while she was smiling, Henry could see the lines of sadness around her eyes. He turned on his stool so that his body faced her. ''Hey Mom, why don't I come stay with you for a while? We could bake those apple pies you love so much. Together, like we used to.''

Regina's smile for his sake only became wider. ''Oh, Henry, any other time I would have loved that, but,'' She faced the counter, ''I think I want to be alone for a little while.''

''But Mom-''

''Oh my goodness, look at the time! You're going to be late for school.''

Henry wanted to slap a palm against his forehead. ''Oh come on, it's not going anywhere.''

''Hey, school is school, no matter what happens in Storybrooke.'' Regina picked up his backpack and handed it to him. ''Now, get going.''

Henry reluctantly took the bag, ordered that his coco be put in a ''to-go'' cup and moved toward the dinner's exit. Before he left however, he turned back around to Regina. Digging into his backpack, he pulled out the storybook that had helped him through so many trying times. He slammed it down on the counter next to Regina. ''Hold onto this for me?''

''Oh Henry.''

''Maybe it can give you answers like it did for me once.''

* * *

><p>Regina watched her son leave the dinner. He took the brightness in her heart with him. She turned back around, glared at her whiskey and ran her finger over the rim of the cup. When no answers came to her, she pushed the cup away, paid her tab, reluctantly picked up Henry's book, and left the diner. She walked without purpose, trying to empty her mind of the thoughts that plagued her. No sooner had she gone a few blocks, when the very object of her unhappiness appeared. Marian was walking down the street, holding Roland's hand. Regina noticed that Marian looked grim, but the void she felt within her kept her from wondering or caring why.<p>

All she could do was question her circumstances. Why was she denied happiness at every turn? Was there really no happy ending for someone like her, even after all she had done to change herself? After what she had said to Zelena, all her words of redemption, was she just giving herself empty promises? Why struggle so hard to be good, when nothing but emptiness awaited her? Before she knew it, Regina found herself at the door of her own home. Not wanting to be in town, and see other people's disgustingly happy faces while she was suffering, she thought she could at least get some solace in her lonely home. Just as she closed a door behind her, and placed the storybook on the floor, there was a knock. ''Go away Ms. Swan.''

There was the unmistakable click of the door opening. ''Unbelievable.'' Regina said as she turned around to come face to face with, not Emma Swan, but with Robin Hood. Immediately her heart swelled with fury, love, and despair, all at the same time, as he gave her his charming half smile. Regina backed away from him, making room for him to enter the foyer. He came in, with his hands in his pockets, and his eyes on the floor, and the first thing Regina noticed was how filthy his coat was. There were traces of dirt in between the wrinkles of his leather jacket. ''What happened to you?''

''Hmm? Oh. I had bit of a rough run in with a bear this morning.''

''A bear?'' She said incredulously and dusted off some dirt from his shoulder before she caught herself. Quickly withdrawing her hand, and turning away from him, she said, ''Well you should get back to your wife before she notices you're gone.''

''Regina.'' He said softly. ''I need to speak with you.''

She didn't say anything, but she didn't move away or dismiss him either. He must have believed that she was giving him permission to talk, because he continued. ''It's not an easy thing to say. Ever since I met you, the hole in my heart began to heal. You brought light into my life, light that I believed was long since lost, since Marian was taken from me.''

Regina turned around, looking into his handsome face. Robin held her hands. ''What I feel for you, everything we did together, it wasn't a lie. I truly, and deeply do care for you.''

Robin dropped his hands from hers. ''But, I have also always sworn to be a man of honor.''

Regina's smile faded as quickly as the warmth inside her heart did. ''Marian?''

''I made an oath to be with her always when we married. You must understand. I never could have dreamed she was alive, and if she weren't here I would be with you in a heartbeat. But since she is, I must stand by my vows.''

''I see.''

Robin turned awkwardly toward the door. ''Please know that I will always treasure the time we had together.''

Regina watched the door close behind him. Why did it always feel like all of her loved ones closed doors in front of her face? The sound of it slamming closed was so loud, it almost drowned out the sound of her heart breaking all over again. Regina held her head, closing her eyes tight. It didn't hurt, she told herself, even as she felt her chest tightening with icy coldness. She wanted to throw something; she wanted to smash something. As if summoned by her thoughts, the mirror next to the door exploded, shards of glass falling to the floor. Regina turned to stare at the pieces, wondering if her heart looked the same. As she bent to pick up a piece, she saw her lonely expression. She had looked into mirrors for comfort before. Suddenly, Regina was struck with a curious idea, and, as the thought morphed into a plan in her mind, her sad expression morphed into a wicked grin. She left her home without even cleaning up the broken glass and made her way across town in record time.

No one in the hospital gave her any attention as she made her way down to the psychiatric ward. Her heals clicked as she walked down the empty hallway, making her way toward a special cell. She pressed the security buttons on the wall, and heard the click of the metal door as it unlocked. As the door open, the man inside the cell lifted his head. He let out a surprised breath as he saw Regina. ''Why are you here?''

''There's someone in the way of my happiness.'' She said.

The man smiled, understanding her dark insinuation. ''Oh?''

''I need my mirror back. Can I count on your help?''

Sidney Glass smiled. ''Yes, your Majesty.''

* * *

><p>Mary Margret sat at the bus stop, shaking a rattle in front of Neal's stroller. The baby's wide eyes moved back and forth at the sound of the toy, and Mary Margret grinned. She heard the sound of the bus rounding the corner, and stood to move the stroller out of the way as the bus stopped in front of her. Children jumped down from the bus, talking excitedly amongst themselves. Some of them waved to her, saying they missed their favorite teacher. Then, Henry finally jumped down. He spotted his grandmother and uncle and waved. Mary Margret smiled as Henry bent forward so that he could look into the stroller and say hello to Neal in a very high-pitched voice. The baby cooed at him.<p>

''I take it school went well.'' Mary Margret said. She pushed the stroller down the street. Henry walked next her, blowing his bangs up and away from his forehead. ''Yeah.''

''Doesn't sound like you had a good day.''

''Well, I'm worried about mom.''

''Regina?'' Mary Margret asked.

''She didn't look to happy this morning.''

''I'm sure she just has a lot of think about, Henry.''

Henry looked across the street with an empty look in his eyes. ''She said she wanted to be alone. She doesn't want to see me.''

Mary Margret put a hand on his shoulder. ''That's not true. She probably doesn't want you to see her when she's sad. Just give her some time. She'll come around.''

Henry shrugged her off. ''I just don't want to see her change back to who she was. She's come too far.''

Before Mary Margret could come up with more reassuring words, Henry looked up ahead. ''Mom!''

Mary Margret followed his line of sight, expecting to see Emma, but frowned as she noticed Regina walk briskly into an alley. Henry ran after her. ''I'll see you at home Grandma!'' He yelled.

Mary Margret watched Henry round the corner and disappear from her line of sight. The same time she was walking back home, hoping Henry would be all right, and intending on telling Emma where he went, Henry was panting as he ran after Regina. He followed her through the town, swallowing as he realized that Regina was heading toward the graveyard. She was going to her crypt. He ran rough the grass, weaved through the gravestones toward the crypt, but he skid to a stop before he reached it. Regina was there, just as he had predicted, but she was not alone. Henry ground his teeth together.

Regina must have heard him, because she whirled around, scanning the area with the stern, scheming expression Henry had seen her wear when she was up to something. As soon as she saw Henry, her expression softened. ''Henry! What are you doing here?''

He stomped his way toward her, pointing at the man standing beside her. ''Why are you with him?''

Sidney Glass looked uncomfortable at Henry's appearance. He looked to Regina to explain his presence. Regina spoke softly to Henry. ''He's just here to help me with a little errand that's all. It's nothing to worry about Henry.''

Henry knew that her sweet tone was covering up whatever she was scheming. He had been exposed to her tricks long enough to know when she was lying. Only terrible things happened when Regina was working with Sidney Glass. ''I don't believe you! What are you up to? If this is about Marian-''

''Henry!'' Regina said. ''I would never-''

''You're lying! And I'm not going to stick around while you do this.'' He ignored her cries for him, focusing the movement of his feet as he ran into the forest. Henry weaved through the trees and bushes before he finally stopped in a small clearing next to a fallen log. Catching his breathe, Henry picked up the first object he could wrap his fingers around, which happened to be a large rock. With all his strength, he threw the rock against a tree, watching it bounce off.

Growling, Henry kicked the tree next to him. How could she? He kept repeating in his mind as he kicked the old fallen log over and over. After all they had been through together, hadn't she changed? Henry let out a frustrated yell. No wonder she didn't want to see him. He should have known she would resort to her old tricks instead of listen to him.

He picked up a stick and was about to throw it when something blue caught his eye. Henry turned around, holding the stick over his head. A blue ball of light floated next to the tree he had been attacking. Henry blinked, and the light was gone. Then he heard the soft sound of footsteps nearby. Thinking it was Regina, he yelled. ''Leave me alone!''

Suddenly the floor shook. Birds flew up from the trees. Henry's tirade was interrupted by sudden fearfulness. ''M-mom?'' he called out.

There was no answer. Instead, the thumping grew louder. Henry looked into the forest ahead of him, too frightened to move. The area around him grew darker as the clouds covered the sky. Henry held still, slowly raising his head to look above him. There were no clouds, but there was the sound of heavy breathing. He looked over his shoulder, following the sound. Behind him, a bear with one large, dead looking, red eye puffed out its massive chest as it inhaled. Henry backed away with his hands up.

The beast roared. Henry screamed. He turned to run, but instead crashed into the log he had been kicking just minutes before. He tasted dirt as he fell onto his stomach. The ground shook as the bear moved toward him. Henry turned on his back, scrambling to get to his feet. The beast put a huge paw on the tree trunk, looking down at him with its teeth bared. Then it lunged and Henry closed his eyes, crying out. There was a whizzing sound and ground next to his ear shook.

Henry could feel his heart beating in his neck. The bear roared again. He waited for pain, but nothing came instead. Henry opened his eyes to see the bear shake its head violently above him. It arched backward, covering its nose with its gigantic paws. Then the creature fell over the log, turned, and ran into the forest, out of sight.

Henry lay there, gasping, shaking, and completely confused. When he was sure the bear wouldn't reappear, he stood and looked around him. An arrow stuck out in the dirt next to his leg. The snapping of twigs made Henry jump. ''Och!''

Something landed down in front of him. Henry fell back onto his behind, scampering backward on his hands and heels as he looked at…a girl? She turned around and it wasn't the old, green dress that caught Henry's attention first. The bow in her hand, the sword at her belt, and the quiver on her back were all strange, but it was the brightness of her crazy, curly, puffy, long red hair that made Henry stare.

''Are ya dumb lad?'' Henry squinted as she spoke with accent he never heard before. He stood and opened his mouth but was interrupted when she walked over so that she was standing in front of him. Henry noted that she had to be close to his own age as she was his height. She poked him in the chest ''Coming into the forest with nary a weapon! Yer lucky I came when I did.''

Henry couldn't even get a word in. He jumped back as the girl unsheathed her sword and swung it around angrily. ''Och! I almost had him! If ya hadn't made all the noise!'' She stopped swinging looked straight into Henry's eye and growled. ''Ya better leave, else ya want Mor'du to come back to gobble ya up!'' Then she turned and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>David put his hands on his hips, surveying the town as he walked down the street, listening to his daughter tell him their new troubles. Emma sighed, pressing her fingers against her forehead. ''I still have no idea where the ammonia thief is.''<p>

''So what do you plan to do? Do we go into the forest to hunt that bear?''

''From the way Robin described the thing, we'd need more then a few tranquilizers to kill it.'' Emma fingered the gun at her belt. ''For now, I think I'll talk to Ruby. If she can track it down, maybe we'll get an idea of what we're dealing with.''

David nodded, looking across the street at the town. Across the block, someone carrying a bunch of grocery bags tripped, the contents of the paper bags falling all over the floor. Before Emma could blink, David had made his way across the street. She followed him just in time to see him help an old woman up to her feet.

''Aye, lad, thank ye so much.'' The woman said. ''Yer a real prince charming.'' She dusted herself off. As David bent to pick up her groceries and place them back in the bags, he laughed. ''I've been called that.''

''You all right miss?'' Emma said. The old woman looked up at her with large eyes. ''My! It's not every day someone gets attention from the savior herself. Aye, lass I'm fit as a fiddle.''

Her accent reminded Emma of Graham. She felt a tiny sting in her heart at the memory of him. ''I haven't seen you around before. Did you come with the new curse?''

The old woman shook her head. ''Oh, I've been around dear. I've just been, bottled up, so to speak.''

''Well, Mrs-''

''Ina.'' The woman answered for her.

''Welcome to Storybrooke, Ina.''

END OF CHAPTER 1.


End file.
